Christian Ozera
Christian Ozera 'is a Moroi who specializes in fire and is Lissa's primary love interest. His parents willingly became Strigoi when he was a young child. They planned on taking Christian and turning him when he was older, but his aunt, Natasha Ozera, protected him from them long enough for a regiment of guardians to come and kill them. But in the battle for Christian, her face, unfourtunately was scarred for life. Christian had witnessed it the entire thing. Many people tended to stay away from the Ozera's after the incident, especially Christian. Although he isn't Strigoi himself, some people thought he wasn't far off, with the way he always wore black and kept to himself. He is extremely fond of Lissa and seems to bring out a calmer side of her, as she does to him. Despite living under the shadow cast by his parents, Christian has a very sarcastic humor, always trying to make Lissa laugh. At the beginning of the first book, Christian was extremely anti-social, often keeping to himself in the attic, later to be joined by Lissa. By the end, Christan and Rose go to save Lissa from Victor. However, a group of PSI - dogs attack him and he is badly wounded. But thanks to Lissa's healing powers, he is brought back to full health. As the books go on Christian becomes more of a main character. His dark, anti-social behaivour becomes more happy and light, due to the love he and Lissa share. At the end of ''Last Sacrifice, he is devastated to find out that his beloved Aunt Tasha was the one who killed Queen Tatiana. Appearance Christian is seen as a handsome Moroi, with dark black hair and has his father's family's ice blue eyes which many Strigoi can indenify because of his parents. Christian is seen as tall, but not as tall as Dimitri, he perfers to wear black or any dark colour. Personality Christian is seen to have a shape and quick to wit humour, as his humour and witty remarks are similar that to Rosemarie Hathaway. He is seen as a brave Moroi as he willingly to face dangers espsically for Lissa or his friends, he is also quick to catch on in situations as when he and Rose, Mason, Eddie and Mia where held captive in Spokane he caught on when Rose said something about fire. With his humour he is always trying to get Lissa to laugh. Christian, similar to Dimitri, is very anti-social as he is shunned to the side because of his parent's willingness to become Strigoi as he likes to stay in a room above the Church in St Vladimir's and he prefers to be alone. When someone insults either Lissa or Rose he is quick to anger as he lit someone on fire for insulting them. But his love for Lissa is much, that he starts to become more social with both Rose and Dimitri, as well as others. He is quick to jealously and self-doubt but is a true hero at heart. History Christian is forced to live in the shadows cast by his parents' decision to become Strigoi, something that makes him a major social outcast at St. Vladimir's. Most people are wary he'll make the same choice one day. And while they're actually quite wrong about him, he's not exactly going to be all warm and fuzzy if they're not willing to do the same. Now he likes to wear all black and views the world around him with a wry and snarky outlook. When Lissa finds Christian's private hideaway in the chapel attic, he tentatively agrees to share it, sparking an attraction between the two that quickly turns to love. Christian believes Moroi should learn to use their powers defensively against Strigoi. He stands by these words when he uses his fire magic to help his friends and later fights side by with Rose during the attack at school. While strong defensively, he constantly questions Lissa's commitment to him and his worthiness as the princess's boyfriend. Relationships '''Vasilisa Dragomir Simply put, Princess (now Queen) Lissa Dragomir is the love of Christian's life. They first met when Lissa returned to St. Vladimir's after escaping for two years with Rose. Christian tends to protect Lissa from bullies and people that insult her. As they fall in love, they begin a sexual relationship after a month together. They break up when Christian learns that she kissed Araon, but they later make amends. When Lissa went through her trials to become Queen and finding out who really killed Queen Tatiana he supports her fully. According to Rose, their relationship is still going strong. 'Rosemarie Hathaway' At the beginning, Rose and Christian didn't like each other as Rose believed that he was a bad influence on Lissa but she relented later when she learned that Christian did in fact love Lissa truly. Their relationship became stronger when Rose had to guard Christian as part of her training, finding things about each that they had kept hidden from many years. When Rose was framed for killing Tatiana, Christian helped her break out and tried to clear her name. 'Dimitri Belikov' In many ways, Christian and Dimitri Belikov are very similar as they both are anti-social and fell in love with Lissa and Rose respectably, and remained loyal to them. They became friends after Lissa was crowned Queen, with Dimitri becoming Christian's guardian. Another similarity between the two is that they are very protective and willing to die for their loves, Lissa and Rose.